


Anything

by xBanexLightwoodx (skargasm)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Magnus Bane, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/xBanexLightwoodx
Summary: Alec had always felt there was something Magnus was holding back--until now....





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Malec story - I have so many running through my head! Hopefully people won't mind that it's just a snippet and a tame one at that!

It wasn’t as though he’d never had anyone protect him before. Jace was his Parabatai and they had saved each other’s lives too many times to count. He had worked with his fellow Shadowhunters in life and death situations. But this—this was so much more. 

This was holding Madzie tightly in his arms while all of his senses were screaming at him about the danger they were in. It was staring in admiration—respect—and yes, lust—as Magnus stepped between him and the life-threatening magic to save Alec and Madzie, whilst Lorenzo seemed unable to do anything but stare open-mouthed. 

Afterwards, there was shouting and arguing; helping the many shocked Warlocks and Witches; getting Madzie settled safely and the tense portal trip home, Magnus still fuming at Lorenzo’s arrogant attitude.

Once they were home—because that’s what Magnus’s apartment was rapidly becoming—home, that laser-sharp focus was turned onto him. Piercing amber eyes searched him for any hint of damage even as they two of them walked almost sedately to the bedroom.

Ever since their relationship had deepened on a physical level, Alec knew that Magnus was being ‘careful’ with him. Oh, it was passionate and satisfying on a level he could never have expected, and he was enjoying learning about his own and his lover’s body. But sometimes there was a hint of wildness within Magnus that he seemed determined to keep reined in. Alec didn’t yet know enough about how to unlock it, but deep in his soul, he wanted Magnus to let loose, to know that whatever it was, Alec wanted to share it with him.

Tonight’s attack, the loosening control over his magic seemed to have finally snapped that thread, and it felt like Magnus had never been **this** focussed, **this** intense.

Magnus kissed him, hard, tongue plunging ruthlessly into his mouth as be-ringed hands held his face exactly where Magnus wanted it. He pulled back, staring into Alec’s eyes as though searching for an answer.

“May I?” Befuddled, Alex tried to focus long enough to see exactly what Magnus was asking permission for. Somehow, they were lying on the bed, Magnus a distracting weight on top of him. He turned his head and realised what Magnus was asking of him. Leather straps he had never seen before had appeared on either side of the head of the bed, their intended use obvious even to his relatively innocent mind. “You can say no, Alexander. You know you can _always_ say no to me.”

He knew that to be true—knew that Magnus could be infinitely playful, patient, gentle, loving—always attentive to Alec’s comfort and inexperience. But this was what Alec had been waiting for, this was what he had been wanting—Magnus, to let loose, to be _everything_ that he was—to treat Alec as a completely equal partner in this as they strived to do in everything else. There was no other response he could give.

“Anything.” The fire in Magnus’s eyes flared brightly at such complete acceptance, the gentle kiss he bestowed on Alec’s lips completely belying the strong hands that took each of Alec’s wrists in turn and secured them to the head of the bed. Finished tying him in place, Magnus came up on his knees between Alec’s legs and surveyed him like a prize that Magnus had won. Or perhaps, more accurately, like prey he was about to devour. For one moment, Alec was almost afraid—what had been unleashed? What had he just agreed to? But just before he lowered himself onto Alec’s body once more, clothing magically disappear with a wave of his hand—just before he completely blew Alec’s mind and possessed him in ways Alec hadn’t even known were physically possible, Magnus smiled at him and winked.

o O o O o


End file.
